Talk:Storyline II
Shouldn't Mass Effect Galaxy's story be up as well? :True, it should. Where does it fit in the timeline? --Tullis 18:34, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I think that Galaxy happens after Ascension because Ascension happens almost after ME1. --99.166.104.36 15:07, 9 July 2009 :But there's a batarian ambassador involved, right? So wouldn't this be before ME1, because the batarians got kicked off the Citadel? (Ironically, I haven't played it. : ) ) --Tullis 20:12, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::The ambassador arrived on the pretense of restoring relations between batarians and the Citadel, so it's after the batarians left. I haven't played the game either so I don't know for sure, but I would assume that Galaxy is simply the latest event in the timeline, taking place somewhere in the two-year gap between ME1 and ME2 (very likely post-Ascension). -- Commdor (Talk) 21:23, 9 July 2009 (UTC) All I know about Mass Effect Galaxy comes from this site and a few youtube clips. But I think that it should go after Ascension. The article says the batarian is trying to amend relations. Plus the terrorist involvement could be connect to Balak from Bring Down the Sky. --Junmadine 17:52, 9 July 2009 :That seems sensible. Maybe we should split the "plot" section of the Galaxy article and put it into Storyline with a link, like we do for Revelation and Ascension. --Tullis 21:57, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Free range spoiler tags The gaggle of spoiler tags at the top of this article really bug me. Can't we just remove them? Anyone coming to this page should know that they're going to have everything spoiled for them. Failing complete removal... can't we use just one spoiler tag that basically says 'spoilers exist below' or something? I just want there to not be a million tags at the top. It's ugly. (addendum) I should clarify, this complaint applies to all the Storyline pages, but this one is by far the worst, so I brought it up here. -- Dammej (talk) 20:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I agree (a year later). Couldn't the spoiler tags just be moved to the relevant sections? So the ME2 spoiler tag sits in the ME2 section, for example. Clearer, more concise, and more correct, too. --Tobiasvl 17:58, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Time when Reapers reawakened from hibernation. Wiki page didn't say the Reapers awakened from hibernation right after ME1. When I first read the wiki page, I got the impression that Reapers were awakening at the same time with Normandy getting repairs. Should the time for Reaper awakening be mentioned? Source: Mac Walters twitter (Wiki page about Reapers already say this though). Dogmatix314 16:27, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Redemption timing Should the Redemption part not go after the event of mass effect galaxy ? Miranda will not recruit Jacob while she is alreayd trying to resurrect Shepard... Does she ? --DeldiRe 13:09, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Paragon Lost? Shouldn't Mass Effect: Paragon Lost be in here somewhere? Its page says it takes place in 2183 and 2185. If we're looking for a volunteer to write it, I can't; I haven't seen the film myself. ShermTank7272 (talk) 04:37, June 17, 2013 (UTC)